Broken Hearts, Shared Grief
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: "Fight me, Vuk! FIGHT ME!" The human also growling in deep in her throat, sorrow intertwined with extreme anger. (a one shot based upon latest episode: "Misconduct." SPOILER ALERT for those who have yet to see the episode! Also based in the "Lupus Amicitia" universe… much darker than what has been written so far. Wouldn't hurt to maintain an "M" rating in mind while reading
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A one shot based upon the episode "Misconduct" Season 6, Episode 5. Set in the "Lupus Amicitia" universe… so, highly recommend reading those stories to understand the setting and relationship (so far). SPOILER ALERT for the Rizzoli and Isles episode… don't read if you hate spoilers!**

 **No copyright infringement intended upon Tess Gerristen, J. Tamero, TNT or anyone else involved with the novels and television show. Simply playing around in their established works for fun only…**

 **Italics are primarily thoughts, internal speaking.**

 **"Italics" are combined verbal and mental speaking**

* * *

 _ **Northridge Park, midnight**_

The midnight black wolf huffed a growl, ascending the forested park's hill as the near full moon shined through the branches. Not even howling could sate her extreme sadness for the loss of her human counterpart's colleague and her Human Friend's "kindred spirit." The animal was reduced to its only option of running to utter exhaustion, primed mainly from the heavy metal music played by Susie Chang's personal iPod earlier that night, during the celebration of the woman's life at the Dirty Robber which was held by all of her close colleagues.

Given that no one other than Dr. Maura Isles knew of the two separate natures within Detective Jane Rizzoli, the wolf side naturally felt isolated. Despite the extreme sympathy on Jane's part, Lupine or Vuk,* as Maura often called her Wolf Friend, was unable to contain her pentup grief and anger any longer. As much as Vuk yearned to be with her human friend, the wolf could understand the doctor's own personal need for space and to grieve on her own before seeking out additional sympathy from others.

The wolf roared out from deep within her throat, memories of Dr. Isles being suspended throughout the course of the investigation into Susie's death sprung to the forefront of its and Jane's collective mind. That, along with Susie Chang being 'set up' in her death to make it appear the criminalist was corrupt, and the sheer, inescapable question of 'why?' Why resort to killing Chang? All for a stupid painting? A painting that Susie was simply investigating primarily because of her artistic passion in life! Also Senior Criminalist Chang was simply following up on one investigation's loose ends based upon her own forensics and scientific discipline!

 _It's just NOT FAIR!_ Human and wolf screamed and roared in their rage. The wolf caught a glimpse of her 'elongated' front paws and roared once more aloud, ending in a howl as the long, repressed memories resurfaced of how her paws became thus. Even when justice was served, it was never truly enough… sometimes the sense of injustice burned as hell's inferno, just like the extreme grief now burning their hearts.

Another howl sounded from deep within her throat. _Why her?! Why Susie?!_

* * *

Maura Isles sighed as she carefully made her way along one of the park's trails. Despite the moonlight and her flashlight, the doctor could not bring herself to run and expel all of her pent up energy and frustration. Despite the heavy metal music and dancing at the Dirty Robber, quite the surprise to learn it was the most popularly played song on Susie's personal iPod, Maura felt herself needing to expel all of her excessive energy prior to endeavor on obtaining any sleep. While Jane too had danced and celebrated Susie's life, Maura could sense Vuk stirring and did not require any visual indicators within Jane as everyone went their separate ways once the celebration wound down.

So, Maura was now in _**Northridge Park**_ searching for her Wolf Friend after not finding or sensing any indicators of Vuk at _**Westgate Park**_. The scientist could sense the wolf's presence here- extreme anger and grief hit her like a tidal wave. The sheer sadness of that most horrid question of 'why' was consuming the wolf's mind, accompanying the anger of repressed memories of what had been inflicted upon both it and Jane by Charles Hoyt approximately 7 years ago. Then a hoarse, strangled howl sounded towards her Northerly direction and Maura slightly jogged in the sound's direction. _"Vuk!"_ Maura called out both aloud and within her thoughts. _"Vuk, I'm here!"_

A mourning howl answered within her mind as the scientist heard the heavy paws approaching. "VUK!" Maura cried out as she blindly leaped out to the dark massive form.

The wolf was also in midair, lunging for its human friend. They ended up tumbling on the ground together. Vuk's teeth snapped at Maura as she kneed the wolf's torso and wrapped her arms around its neck. Vuk squirmed and growled, struggling to escape the usual 'head lock' Maura used whenever they would have their wrestling, sparring sessions. Its limber rear paws dug into the doctor's abdomen and shoved Maura off. Before Maura could recover to tackle the wolf, Vuk had already pinned her arms to the ground and was starring into her eyes.

"Vuk!" Maura demanded through gritted teeth. Her tears reduced her vision of the massive midnight black wolf to a dark blur. "Fight me! Don't hold back! We both need this!" The wolf simply growled as the doctor felt the animal's fear of inflicting harm as it once had in the past. There was also fear of losing restraint, being unable to forgive itself should something far more serious occur, and it only added to the grief it was currently feeling.

"Fight me!" Maura repeated, starting to deliver solid punches and kicks. "Fight me! We need this release!" Tears continued to burst forth as the wolf finally shoved back, latching her jaws around one of the M.E.'s wrists as the animal rolled them over and delivered a solid kick into her lower stomach, literally sending Maura backwards approximately 6-8 inches. The scientist was back instantly, tackling the wolf and shoving its solid, muscled body hard into the ground.

"Fight me, Vuk! FIGHT ME!" The human also growling in deep in her throat, sorrow intertwined with extreme anger. Her burning inferno sense of injustice blended with the scientist's deep personal hatred for unanswered questions. Not even all of the peer reviewed studies of human behavior would give Dr. Isles any satisfactory hypothesis or guidance on how to adequately process her feelings. It was as if Dr. Maura Isles were in a category all of her own. Any manual or guidebook would need to be written for her specifically. _I'm on my own!_ Maura's heart plunged at that sudden realization. All of her lifelong fears and specific self doubts began to reassert themselves into her consciousness. _As it is with the case, I'm too close to the subject and case victim…_

" _Susie!"_ Both Jane and the wolf's thoughts thundered into Maura's thoughts, reminding the M.E. of Jane's adamant refusal to refer to Susie being termed 'victim' or 'subject.' _"You're NOT alone! NEVER!"_ The combined thoughts of Vuk and Jane exploded into Maura's thoughts, their sheer force nearly blinding the doctor in the sudden headache. _"You have just glimpsed into our form of reality… you can actually understand better now more than ever of how we feel. Had we not met all those years ago, then we'd be each struggling alone in this… please Maura, don't shut either of us out during this time!"_

Another growl, combined with a sob, erupted from the doctor's throat as one of her hands found Vuk's nearest ear. Digging her fingernails into the animal's supple fur, Maura pulled as hard as she could. Vuk's pained, angry roar thundered in the nearby human ear. Its teeth likewise fastened onto Maura's nearest ear, drawing blood. In a surge of adrenaline, the scientist delivered another solid blow to the wolf's torso and maneuvered some leverage between them.

Losing its grasp on her ear, Vuk snapped back at Maura's hands and arms. Her teeth bruising tissue more intensely each time as the doctor delivered another blow. Maura threw her entire body down onto the squirming wolf, delivering enough force to cause the animal to lose its breath for several moments before quickly working its way to topple its human friend. Digging her rear claws into the dirt, Vuk flexed its abdomen and rolled Maura over. Their faces were inches apart.

The wolf saw the adrenaline and grief stricken haze clouding over Maura's eyes. Combined with the alcohol consumed earlier in the evening, the doctor was not likely going to feel the full ramifications of their 'fight' until later. _We need to end this!_ Jane commanded the wolf, which immediately agreed; only to roar out in sudden piercing pain.

Maura had grasped one of Vuk's ears within her teeth as she bodily tackled the wolf again. Granted, human teeth were nowhere near sharp as a wolf's, but combined with the head jerks and pulls, Vuk, as well as Jane, knew potentially serious damage could be inflicted.

 _Lupine,_ Jane likewise winced in the wolf's pain. _Lupine, stop it now! She'll still fight. She doesn't think it's enough. But it is! Stop it now!_

Rumbling deeply, the wolf worked in her paws between them. Resorting to kicking Maura's chin, the animal hated to kick the doctor's lovely face and often avoided that area of her friend's body when having to exert control, but this time felt no options were left. Using the space and opportunity, Lupine maneuvered her paws once more into Maura's abdomen, using just enough of her claws to capture the M.E.'s attention- if there was any of that remaining in her haze of lost rationality.

Maura cried out, both from the claws and the sheer force exerted by Vuk to nearly 'throw' her body off to the side. Vuk managed to get her feet before Maura could fully arise from her knees. The scientist grabbed the two elongated, scarred paws that were lunging at her. The wolf both growled and cried out as Maura exerted her grip and struggled to wrestle Vuk to the ground in submission, but Vuk resolutely held her ground.

Both of them finally ended up on the ground, side by side, as the exhaustion began to reign within both the human and wolf, reducing them to tears and whimpers. "Oh Vuk!" Maura wept, "I miss her so much! Even though we were more colleagues than friends… like you and Jane are to me, Susie me-meant… she meant so much… such a presence in our lives!"

Vuk managed to place a few loving licks to Maura's cheek as the animal panted out several whimpers. _I know. I never personally met Chang as Jane did, but I could always sense her true character._ Maura felt within her thoughts, the churning emotions accompanying them. _She was NEVER disloyal! Susie would not EVEN DARE think of what was implicated!_

 _"Vuk…"_ Maura gasped. Her body was too exhausted to speak completely verbally and combined her thoughts with the words she struggled to speak aloud. _"S-She would've loved y-you! Ju-Just like when she in-invited me to go sky-skydiving… now we'll never know! We-We'll never know h-how she and you would have been like friendship wise!"_

Vuk simply lifted one of her paws towards Maura's face, gently touching her cheek and the doctor mirrored the same action, stroking the wolf's furred face and gently stroked behind the nearby ear, one of Vuk's favorite places of stimulation. " _D-Don't ever leave me, Vuk!"_ Maura's exhausted mind struggled speak out along with her sob strangled voice. _"Neither of you- Jane… the mere thought's… thought is…"_ Maura drifted into oblivion.

 _"Is unbearable!"_ Vuk and Jane spoke together, likewise empathizing the mutual feelings with their dearest friend. The wolf gently nuzzled the sleeping, tear stained face; placing several more loving licks to the face before moving closer and curling up alongside her. _Neither of us will ever leave you, Maura._ The sleeping M.E. snuggled closer into Vuk's body and thick fur. _Even if we're bodily destroyed, we will always remain a part of your spirit. Just as Susie Chang is a part of your spirit now._

Dr. Isles whimpered lightly as the wolf (and Jane) likewise snuggled closer and followed their human friend into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

 *** "Vuk" the Serbian word for wolf- tribute to Sasha Alexander/Dr. Maura Isles speaking Serbian.**

 **A/N: I simply had to get this one out- plus with the trip this past weekend… turned out more of a personal nature than I expected… or wanted, but the "risk" one must take staying with family friends I guess. So, a roller coaster of emotions along with future's uncertainty… guess the recent episode premiere (Damn it, I HATE it when my "higher intuition" is proven correct… or) sometimes knowing the art and predictability of story telling- as with every talent, gift or blessing; sometimes it's a good thing while other times it can be a curse. So, this one shot is a combination of my anger and sadness of such a wonderful character "being killed" along with my own recent emotions.**

 **But, maybe it's the "kick in the butt" that I've been needing for a while…. So, additional good thoughts, prayer, positive energy- how ever all of you dear readers out there convey will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Author's Note (add)

**August 29, 2016… to my understanding, the very final episode of "Rizzoli and Isles" is premiering tonight in the United States (I am not knowledgeable how the television series is distributed in other countries) and we fans/viewers must bid farewell to Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles, as we know them on TV. :'-(''''**

 _ ***** Addendum: Thanks to "cecilis"… the television series final episode is September 5th. My mistake… due to work obligations and a county law enforcement officer lost in the line of duty nearly 3 weeks ago, I'm behind in my knowledge of the show… haven't seen the last two newest episodes and my writing too has been falling behind from the "schedule" I was accustomed to it being. Nevertheless, my sentiment before this addendum still stands. *****_

 **However, due to the wonderful notion called: "fan fiction," these beloved characters brought to life by the lovely and talented Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, can continue to live on in the respected worlds of writers and readers imaginations. While it might sound clique… it's even a part of some of my military service training- "Imagination is the only limit" is a VERY ACCURATE statement!**

 **So while we can rightfully mourn and be saddened of the TV series' cancellation/ending, we can still take comfort/rejoice in the fact that "Rizzoli & Isles" can continue on in the fans' hearts through this avenue.**

 **I still intend to continue with my own little universe of "Rizzoli & Isles" known as "** _ **Lupus Amicitia**_ **" and "** _ **Vuk's Vignettes**_ **." While I can understand some readers walking away (some have already and I wish them all the best in their pursuits) with the show ending, I hope most of you readers- both known and unknown will continue to read my stories after the television series ending.**

 **Please note that EVERYONE, every single reader is important! YOU. ARE. IMPORTANT! Don't let anyone make you doubt your own worth!**

 **If there are no readers, then what are these stories worth?**

 **All the best to you all and every endeavor in your respected lives outside this fan fiction realm!**

 **pyrocopwolf227**


	3. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


End file.
